Ellie Duncan
Ellie is the youngest of the identical Duncan twins. She and her sister are alike, but only Ellie is the tough-type-girl of the twins. She is a 2014-introduced character. Ellie is known to be the first girl to climb the school walls and do a cartwheel on the school roof!! She has set an example to all TL(Total Loners) to be the best at it and always be happy with whatcha got! Business The Duncan sisters have started a band to achieve their lifetime wish and goal. They have called their band 'Phoenix' because they love the way when the Phoenix bursts into flames, then it comes back to life again. Emma thinks it's still gross, but also thinks it's still cool. The band consists of Emma,Ellie, their younger sister Gia, their older brother Elijah, and their other older brother Daniel. Daniel and Elijah didn't want to be in the poster, so the poster consists of Emma(right)Ellie(left)and Gia(top middle). The band Phoenix is based on the very very talented a capella singers:Pentatonix!! Character Personality Ellie has a Applejack-type-personality because Ellie likes to teach people never to be afraid and still be humble, and she is a risk-taker. Seen when she was the one who woke a swarm of wasps and was able to get the swarm of wasps to chease her into a deadly trap, she was able to get all of the wasps to die in one single snap!: She did this so that she could set an example over the whole wide world! Despite all of this, Ellie is also extremely humble. Seen when she did that stunt, she gave all the credit to her friend who is a TL. Everyday Ellie wears a white tanktop with a purple tip. Her hair is in scruffy curtain bangs, and is in curls like Marian's hair. Ellie wears a single plain blue skirt and also wears black sneakers. Pajamas Ellie has her hair in a ponytail, like in her Phoenix costume. She wears an all white pajamas with a few blue in it. Like the single blue heart on her chest, and her blue boots. Phoenix Ellie has her hair in a ponytail, and is wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with matching shorts and boots. Formal Ellie has her hair down this time, and is wearing a long,simple, turquoise dress with puffy sleeves. Ellie is also wearing dark blue shoes. Family Emma's family isn't planning to take a family photo just yet, but we'll be hearing from them quite soon. For now, I'll just list their family members: Elijah Henry Duncan - 1st born son - 26 years old Daniel Alex Duncan - 2nd born son - 26 years old Emma Ashley Duncan - 1st twin: 3rd born daughter - 19 years old Ellie Andrea Duncan - 2nd twin: 4th born daughter - 19 years old Gianna Melissa Duncan - 5th born daughter - 10 years old Henry Duncan - Father - 46 years old Lilibeth Duncan - Mother - 40 years old Gallery Phoenix.png|Phoenix poster Emma and Ellie Duncan.png|Twin selfie! Ellie Duncan Formal.png|Formal Ellie Duncan Pajamas.png|Pajamas Trivia *Their band is based on the very very very talented group of a capella singers: Pentatonix! (Which is ''my ''favorite band ever) Category:Humans Category:Teens Category:Twins